


关于创造与被创造（路西法/克鲁利）

by Mr_Sophistication



Series: 天堂已读不回 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 你能明白创造的乐趣吗？
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Sophistication/pseuds/Mr_Sophistication
Summary: 短篇集《天堂已读不回》的第三篇。关于路西法，或者说晨星的一些事。为了方便阅读，分为上下两章。天堂叛军的领袖安抚他战败的军队。在火湖边，他同天堂的使者对话。以及最重要的——他如何看待那条蛇，他的作品。
Relationships: Crowley/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Gabriel & Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Series: 天堂已读不回 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641451
Kudos: 16





	1. 上篇

路西法注视着那迟到者离开。

他不太喜欢这种意外。事实是，他的军队现在受不了任何来自天堂的新鲜刺激。战败的屈辱尚未能被他们消化透彻——遭到一路追撵，淌着陌生的血，最终在这片新的焦土上灼伤自己。这一切之后的惊惶尚未平息。

当时，在硫磺与烈火当中，堕天使的领袖重新苏醒，周遭就是他盛大的失败。而我需要抚慰他们。他阴沉地想道。自然，不是用仙乐，或者任何属于上帝的造物。那些美好之处在开战之前就被他所一一摈弃。他们哭泣，因为疼痛，因为意识到自己已犯下不可回头之罪行。这罪行的下场使他们恐慌。

路西法于是思考他该如何处置这样的恐慌——重新锻造希望？绝无可能。他要 **承认** 绝望，承认一切的不可逆转，将各自身上披挂的罪行落实。然后，在绝望带来的安静当中，他要对他们阐述这些罪行为何仍然值得称道。

“我们无需胜利，”他说，将折断的战矛拄在身旁。“因为我们的反抗本身就是一次胜利。我们证明了一件事：她的造物并非全然驯服，只庸碌地侍奉于她一人。在所有的天使中，我们是胆敢做出选择的那一群。这需要行动的勇气，与判断的智慧，而后两者不需要她的祝福也能为我们自己所用。”

这段话压下了一些喧哗。变节的天使们将目光从他们的伤口上挪向他。路西法耐心地等待着，直到人群中最后一点啜泣都被羞愧地吞咽下去。

“那么，我们炮制了美德吗？不。我们 **就是** 美德。那时，我们曾是美德而不自知。难道不是这样吗？她的一切创造，都需要借由我们才能得以展现。凭什么到了论功行赏的时候，却要披上她的名义？我们建造了星辰，将光亮悬挂于天际，也是我们拉下夜幕，为这一切唱诵圣歌。我们那时为何而快乐？因为崇敬她，还是因为我们自己的创造？”

那折断的矛尖被他指向灰暗的天际。他的军队开始窃窃私语。这是一个好现象。他们找回了一点熟悉感——在更大的群体中，在同类里，在某个更敏捷、更权威的思想之下，找回他们应待的位置。

其实都一样。他们渴望的不是自由，路西法从最开始就发现了这一点。他们渴望被教导，被引领，被灌输，以及，当然了，更多的 **爱** 。

从前他们是满足的，在她的座前，认为自己是最完美的造物。而他，由于比他们更早，也更受喜爱，因此能看出眼前的匮乏。于是他告诉他们：你们并没有得到她全部的爱。你们得到的不是最多的，最好的爱。不，不，别看我，我也没有得到。谁都没有得到。但她的确打算把这些爱给出去。给谁呢？让我们等着瞧吧。

彼时他们也是这样窃窃私语，因为共同的不安而聚集在一起，翅膀挤挤挨挨，天堂透明的议会厅地板上全是羽毛和焦躁的倒影。但最后，他们总是会望向他，因为他提出了这样的担忧，他暗示了这样的焦虑，所以他们期待他能够解决他提出的问题。

那灿若晨星的天使 **爱** 这个过程。他爱他们惴惴不安的目光，以及它们被聚集在他身上的样子。无论他日后的下场如何，他当时有自信他懂得如何去爱。爱是当他感到愉悦，充盈，就像他第一次在她面前展开六翼，他能感受到她的注视，在那个时刻，他认定这视线不可能挪开，因为他的完美无可辩驳。

“而看看我们身处何方。”路西法指向那些燃烧的火湖，以及远处看不清明的地下荒原。“我们曾在距离她最近的地方，云端之上，那是被她认可的神圣之地。如果只是败仗一场，为什么还要费力把我们驱赶至此？我们果真招致了她的愤怒，为什么不直接摧毁我们，将她宣称自己给予过我们的一切尽数收回？”

他走下高地，身后受伤的翼骨长出新肉。属于天堂的羽毛被血和灰尘覆盖，他毫不犹豫地抛弃了它们，不论他曾多么悉心的呵护过那上面的每一根。他的军队敬畏地后退着，为他让出一条小道。路西法伸出手——它们已经成了黑亮的指爪，分不清是羽毛还是鳞片的质地一路延伸到他健壮的小臂。有天使惧怕地吸了一口气。但他似乎毫不惊讶自己的变化。他用它抚摸士兵磨损的铠甲，拨开他们被弄脏的头发，拔出他们手里已故战友的长剑，注视上面干涸的血。

“因为 **恐惧** 。”他轻声说。“她害怕我们，因此将我们驱赶到离她最远的地方。我们不是她的失败，我的朋友们。我们是她的 **伤痛** 。是她从未出现过的梦魇。而这应当是嘉奖。至于她为何不将我们彻底毁灭，因为有些事连她也做不到。她不熟悉她自己的造物。她从来不了解我们，这就是她爱的真相—— **无知** 。我们不需要这样的爱。”

新生的恶魔们寂静了几秒，随后欢呼起来。不代表他们真的得到了抚慰。路西法看着他们想。他们只是太需要有东西值得欢呼了。这刚刚建立的信念如此脆弱，他还需要他们为他做那么多事，就像天上一样。他不想任何事出错。

现在，魔王坐在自己的王座上，层层台阶在他脚下铺展开来。他已经用最快的方式打发走了那个迟到的家伙，但后者无疑仍然引起了骚动。他当然能看见他的部下们如何近乎本能地扑向那个家伙，这其中的狂热使他很 **不爽** 。

这些都会被消除的。他看着四下新搭建的廊柱想道。所有的渴望，哪怕只是抬头看一看天空的渴望。都会消失殆尽。他会让它们消失在他部下的眼睛里。这才是真正的反叛——不是为自己没得到的东西而发泄怒气，而是主动丢弃那些曾施舍给自己的，被长期默许的习惯与优待。他不愿再用她给他的任何东西。他的追随者也必须做到这一点。

就从那条蛇开始。

那是个不错的例子：一个近乎完美的天使形象，如何被他夺走所有圣洁的标识，成为这个新环境的第一个造物。

也许他有点太着急了。地狱之主看着他披风的那块缺口思索。他甚至没来得及问那条蛇为什么到得这样迟，路上是否又看到了什么新的动向。当他看见那红发的堕天者时，他只想……改变他。

不， **纠正** 他。像把错误的星核点燃，然后看它们燃烧成为更新，更永恒的东西。 **创造的前提是毁灭。** 路西法嘟囔道。他觉得他靠自己学到了不错的一课。而教具也很听话。

命名这件事让他感到他应该为他的第一个造物做点什么。像一种古怪的责任感。魔王摆了摆头，想要甩脱这种感觉。他烧毁又重新生长的金发摇晃着，落在肩头。

那条蛇很特殊。他想道。而后者还不清楚这一点。说实话，他甚至怀疑那条蛇能不能完成他的吩咐。

也许他不会回来了。路西法呼出一口气。这个认知让他心里生出一点怒意。蛇——克蠕戾——离开的样子与逃跑无二。他的第一个造物迫不及待地离开了他。没有敬畏，没有感激。蛇应该对他再三行礼，赞美他的功绩，而他会注视着那条蛇，就像……

就像 **她** 注视着他。

不。魔王烦躁地站起身，在他的王座前踱步。比那更好。比 **她** 更好。他不会允许自己重复已知的错误。 **她的** 错误。他会是一个更伟大的创造者。而他的作品也必然更加优秀。

然而除此之外，克蠕戾身上仍然有什么让他隐隐不安。

路西法走下阶梯，检查工程的进度。玛门知道自己在干什么。这个从前就把自己埋在设计图纸堆里的家伙。宫殿盛大辉煌，倘若顶上仍然沐浴着阳光，也许能映出更炫目的色彩。这是天国的建筑，毋庸置疑，路西法不反感这个。他认定这是一项新的证明：昔日乐土中并非有什么不能被复刻，何况他早就争取到了整个天堂最优秀的建筑师。难以想象以后顶上那些傻瓜要怎么造房子，用云堆吗？祝他们通通掉下来。

几个堕天使正从火湖里把一根长而发亮的金色锁链拖拽出来。路西法认出了那是什么。他驻足观看，直到那些忙碌的脚步因为向他行礼而停下。

“别管它了，亲爱的朋友们。”他挥了挥手。“你们有更值得的事情去做。”

他们于是听命离开，个个都十分满足的样子。路西法觉得有点好笑。他当然知道权威的力量，他一向如此，只是他低估了权威在灾难中的影响力。也许他该让他们多受受伤，像那条蛇一样，无伤大雅，但足够使他们对他的崇拜不断膨胀，直到压垮他们的枯萎的花冠与颓败的翅膀。

路西法走近那条锁链。天堂的产物。他试着碰了碰，锁链对他毫无反应。周围没有别的人，魔王独自沉思，宽大的翅膀拖曳在身后。

他认识它。也认识它的主人，当然了。

当时他刚刚从天幕之上坠入湖中，身上还套着天堂的战甲。它们阻止了他爬上岸边的努力。于是路西法——那时还是晨星——只能看着他盾牌上雕刻的天国纹章被缓慢融化，而那曾经能看到敌人面孔的光洁盾面，只映出他在坠落中烧毁的面貌与伤痕遍布的躯体。

他愤怒地挣扎着，但仍然直坠下去。曾经歌咏圣意的喉咙吞下火焰，它灼遍了他，每一寸羽毛，直到他放弃原先的意图，允许它吞没他，消化他，最终成为他的一部分。

晨星从未幻想过失败，更不知道失败意味着这样可怕的灼烧。他的党羽在他周围纷纷落下，一道雷霆之后，成为湖面上的浮尸。他扯拽着它们，直到自己借力平安上岸，精疲力竭地在熔岩上爬起身。

他发现有人在等他。

同样，对方也身披战甲，矛尖和长靴上都沾着血。显然是得到指令之后，直接从还未清扫干净的战场上降落下来的。

加百列露出一个效率至上的表情。他没有像从前一样对晨星行礼，只简单地点了点头。

“例行公事。”他笑了一下，向后者伸出手。

晨星没有理睬这个。方才在坠落中饱尝的绝望与恐惧似乎瞬间荡然无存，被他扫除到加百列看不见的地方去了。他轻蔑地掸净盔甲上的灰尘，尔后站直身体，破败的翅膀滴下血珠，仿佛刚刚经历过一次深红的飞行。

“我以为他们会派更好的人来。”晨星说。他看见加百列将一串崭新的锁链背在肩上。这是用来拴住新生的行星的，他记得。那些金色的链条规整地绷紧，在星轨运行时发出清脆的声响。它们象征着毋庸置疑的正确。

“已经 **结束** 了。”加百列做了个和平的手势。“你的战争。目前就是这样。”他看了看周围，似乎想点评两句，但最后什么都没说。“你要看一遍公文吗？”他没做出打算拿出任何东西的动作。

晨星看了他一会。

“你从来只懂这个，是不是？写报告，作宣讲，然后拿过来给我盖章。把自己包装成一个忙碌又可悲的家伙。”他走近加百列，后者似乎是出于嫌恶地退了一步。“那上面写着什么？可耻的背叛？必定的失败？”

“事实上，”加百列平静地打断他——他胆敢打断他。“还有一些别的。你比我更擅长搬弄这些细枝末节的东西，晨星。也许你能写得比我更好。”他谦逊地笑了笑。“总之，我们最好速战速决。你知道这种事，统计人数的活总是最难干。”

身负使命的天使长取下那根锁链，在败军的将领面前，调试镣铐扣环的松紧。似乎出了点问题，有一节的承接处卡住了。

“你才是那个叛徒。你们所有人都是。”晨星突然开口。他劈手夺过加百列手里的锁链，找到正确的位置，轻轻拉扯。一声脆响，扣环听话地弹开。他嘲弄地看了一眼加百列。

“你们根本不知道自己在为什么而杀死同类。而她会给你们的杀戮找到更好听的名号。论功行赏的时候，你会站在我的位置，是吗？我猜是的。”

他将左手的手腕放进扣环中央，看着它听话地自动闭合。

“等到那一天，你最好穿得好一些，加比。你最好 **值得** 那个位置——哪怕我已经丢弃了它，也不能说明你足够格。”他拖拽那根锁链，把自己拉得距离加百列更近一些。“你将永远捡拾我剩下的荣光。这是你的命运，你往后永生的真相。当你回去，记住这个。”

“所以还是关于全能的主。”加百列漠然地听完晨星的警告。“你掀起一场战争，背弃你的同伴，欺骗他们与你同行，最终落到这里。你 **真的** 觉得你能同她匹敌？”他似乎好奇地眨了眨眼睛。“你干了一件蠢事，晨星，而且不仅仅葬送了你自己。这下很多部门都要重组了。没有你，我们可怎么办？”

加百列摊了摊手，向晨星递去一个开玩笑时的那种默契眼神。他走上前，确保晨星的手腕已经被锁住，然后拿起锁链，走出一段距离，把另一头固定在岩壁上。

“刚好确保你飞不出去。”他表示。“当然，计算可能有一点偏差，毕竟玛门在你们这儿。可能这就是最大的不便，你把很多不错的天使都挑走了。”加百列露出一个讨价还价的表情。“当然，这些也只是程序，关于你在底下要做的事，他们还在商讨——”

“——我 **当然** 能。”

“什么？”加百列礼貌地停下了。

“我当然能与她匹敌，你这白痴。”晨星往上看了一眼，更多的同伴正在坠落。无数火焰样的东西，裹着尖叫和嘶鸣从上面砸下来，滚烫的湖面时而发出巨响。

“但这不仅仅是一次较量。你清楚这不是。你应该感谢我，加比。我的战争拖延了一些事情的发生。现在它很快就要发生了，而没有任何事能阻止它。”晨星低声说。“你也在那次会议上。你知道我在说什么。”

加百列皱起眉头。“一些新的造物。”他说。“当然。主的意愿。可惜你看不到了。”

“她 **爱** 它们。”晨星用一种强压着不耐烦的语气说。“这些未出世的东西。她爱它们。”

天使长耸耸肩。“所以呢？她爱 **一切** 。只是不知道还包不包括你。”他补充了一句。“你们。”

“她将 **更** 爱它们。胜过爱你们所有这些无聊的家伙。你们也会为它们服务。然后她会忘了你们。”

“就像忘记你一样？”加百列问道。“比喻意义上的。当然。你给我们惹的麻烦足够难忘了——但你懂我的意思。”他看看锁链，又看看与之相连的晨星。“你从最开始就不该质疑她的爱。”

晨星沉默了，不是无话可说的那一种。他看着加百列，好像从来不认识他。

“你根本不在乎，是吗？”他缓慢地说。“你不在乎这个。你们全都不在乎。”

“神之爱是恒定不变的。”加百列回答。“试图增多或者减少它都毫无意义。”

“这整件事都很好笑，加比。”晨星看着湖面。“她留下了最不在意她的一群傻瓜。而你们只要每天有事做就很满足了。”

“不，她留下了懂得尊重规则的天使。”加百列看了一眼晨星目光落下的地方。“也许问题出在你不该 **滥用** 你得到的东西。”他笑了一下。“爱，权力，躯体。你是怎么让他们围着你团团转的？”

晨星猛然看向他。有几秒钟，加百列以为他会扑过来，用他最后那点残存的力气试图做点什么。但最终晨星什么都没做。战争真的结束了。

“我会创造出新的东西。”晨星说。“不借助她的力量，不以她的名义而创造。”他走了几步，锁链拖在身后。“我的造物将与她的匹敌。但我不会毁掉它们。不。”他向冥冥中的什么人保证道。“我会让她看见它们的鄙陋之处，那也是她自己的鄙陋之处。那时，她将后悔创造了它们，并亲手为它们送上毁灭。”

“锁链会自己脱落，在合适的时候，可能等我们统计完吧。”加百列看了一眼天上。“我喜欢这个工作的原因之一就是我不用对你解释太多。这些你比我更清楚。以后我们应该弄个梯子，你说呢？飞上飞下太累了。”

没有更多对话，天使长展开他的翅膀，离开了地狱。


	2. 下篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 克蠕戾执行完他在伊甸的任务，回到地狱向他的主人复命。

克蠕戾在重新进入大殿之前犹豫了一下，选择了蛇的形态。

他悄无声息地，从边沿的台阶绕过人群，避免引起任何注意。在伊甸园的事之后克蠕戾越发感到有必要藏好自己，哪怕不确定危险是否存在。

他的陛下坐在王座上，披风悬挂在一边。路西法看起来在想别的事。克蠕戾爬上他脚下的阶梯，鳞片与地面磨蹭出细小的声音。

最终，蛇盘踞在他主人的膝边。路西法心不在焉地伸出一只手，他的造物会意地缠绕上去，蛇冰凉柔软的腹部小心地贴合。当魔王注视着他的时候，那蛇低下头，以示效忠。

“消息已经传下来了。”路西法说。他微微抬起那只缠着他仆从的胳膊，让蛇的眼睛与他平视。“我想不出你为什么会比它走得还慢。”

周围安静下来。堕天者们嗅到某种类似于惩罚的气息。他们终止各自的事，齐齐望向他们的王，以及来复命的倒霉鬼。

克蠕戾感到他的内脏在路西法的注视下绞在一起。蛇张开嘴，什么都没说出来，只无言地吐了吐信子。

他压根 **不想** 回来。这才是实话。本来在那姑娘啃下一口苹果时，他的工作就结束了。但他仍然磨蹭直到他们双双离开，又在围墙上待了一会，与同样暂时失业的某个天使聊了两句，这才极不情愿地踏上回去的路。

那是一次不错的体验。可能是从他堕落以来最愉快的一次聊天。天使把自己的剑送了出去，然后询问恶魔的看法。他们之前没见过面。这让克蠕戾感到新鲜。也许多少对天使这个群体产生了一点改观——毕竟，亚茨拉菲尔没有威胁用那把他已经送出去的火焰剑对恶魔做什么，没有谈及杀戮与战争的问题，更没有像天使长那样“使用”他。事实上，他还设法在那天使的羽翼下躲了一会雨。

“诚然，”路西法没对他的沉默发表什么意见。“你做得不错。”他的语气里没有嘉奖的意味。魔王停顿了一会，似乎是故意地，他露出一个笑容，重新开口。“ **非常** 不错，我得说。你有权利索要一些奖赏，亲爱的蛇。”

人群再次骚动起来。他们还从未被封赏过任何东西，这投机取巧的迟到者却抢了先。恶魔们怨恨地将目光投向路西法手里的蛇，后者有点搞不明白情况地瑟缩了一下。

“我……呃。”克蠕戾开口了。所有的目光都让他不自在。“我没什么想要的，陛下。只是分内事。”

路西法仍然维持着那莫名其妙的笑容。“你不是每天都有这种机会，克蠕戾。而我们鄙视包括谦逊在内的一切美德。”他用另一只手的爪尖挠了挠蛇的下巴。“至于奖赏，我可以帮你想一个。”

克蠕戾犹豫了一下。

“好吧，陛下。”他说。“我的荣幸。”

“那么留在我身边。”路西法要求道。“然后我们会想出来一个合适的奖赏，你认为呢？”

克蠕戾有点无助地看向王座之下的人群，他的视线撞上了一层怨恨的墙，于是他知道他得不到任何有帮助的反馈。最终，蛇只好点了点头。

人群散去，路西法的笑容消失。他从王座上站起身，猛然甩下还缠在臂上的蛇。

“你是怎么做的？”他问在惊惶中变回人形的克蠕戾，后者还在犹豫要不要爬起来。“那些东西——人——他们怎么样？”

“他们很……专注于彼此。”克蠕戾回答。路西法阴沉的脸色让他舌头有点打结。“没有翅膀，所以在那园子里四处走来走去——唔，亚当搭了个凉棚，还有……”

路西法不耐烦地打断了他。“样貌如何？智慧呢？”

“是他们这个种类中最好看的，当然了。”克蠕戾试着开了个玩笑。“他们对一切都很好奇。啊，对，所以我告诉那姑娘吃个苹果试试。”

路西法沉默了一会。“就这样？”

“就这样。”

“因为 **一只果子** ？”

“ **一只果子** ，陛下。”

更久的沉默。

“所以她希望他们选她，在面对一个看似更新鲜的选择时。”路西法用几乎听不见的声音说道。“看看我们的样子吧——而她连自己都做不到这一点，却指望这个。”

克蠕戾开始思考他是不是可以再次退下。空旷的殿厅里，只留下几盏昏暗的烛火摇曳。他模模糊糊地感觉到，路西法已经问完了所有的问题。他似乎没必要再继续停留。

“如果您希望一个人待着的话……”他试着开口。

路西法回过头来。“不，亲爱的蛇。当然不。”他走到克蠕戾身边，将他的仆人和造物搀扶起来。刚才话语中的急迫情绪和面上的阴霾一扫而空。魔王没有松开抓住克蠕戾的手。“我甚至没有来得及好好了解你。”

蛇明白了他的意思。

所以这才是真相。克蠕戾想道。他是他主人的奖赏。路西法打算用他来犒劳他自己。颠来倒去，礼物的接受者和给予者换了个位置，好像也没什么问题。

路西法带他走进侧室，四周装饰着镶了金边的帷幔，魔王歇息的床榻放在中央。

“你该穿得好一些。”路西法在克蠕戾脱下那身黑袍时评价道。“你是我的造物。”他拿起那件由他披风一角做成的衣服，看了一眼，不悦地丢到一旁。“很浓的圣洁气息，蛇。”

克蠕戾的动作僵住了。“可能是因为那园子，陛下。”他不太连贯地说。“我听说一草一木都是圣洁的。”

路西法没再追究。地狱之主盯着他的作品，打算从中找到他自己的功劳。他缩回爪尖，用手指抚摸克蠕戾还在说话的嘴唇，似乎想搞清楚里面的构造一样，将手指伸了进去，撑开仆从的牙关。

蛇的尖牙。 **我做的。** 他想。指腹试了试那尖锐之处。然后是信子。小小的，细长的信子。让他的仆人在说话时显得漫不经心又满腹阴谋。此刻那蛇信似乎无意识地躲避着他，于是路西法在它试图缠卷着缩到一边时将其拽住，扯出来一些。他用手指把玩着舌面下方细小的血管凸起，捏住信子前端，磨蹭那处分叉。

“你喜欢这些吗？”他轻声问。“你喜欢我赠与你的东西吗？”

他无法回答的仆从只能看着他，乖乖地将后天被赋予的特质奉献出来，供人玩弄。路西法拔出手指，带出一点黏液。那蛇顺服地躺在榻上，红发铺开，瞳光闪亮。他的主人从中读出一丝不那么令人厌恶的讨好意味。

这让他有点惊喜。于是他决定，给克蠕戾一点甜头。

“也许我们做过这个。在其他地方。”路西法在克蠕戾身侧躺下，他卷起一缕后者的长发，拉直，又看着它们弹回原来的弧度。他在仆从的颈窝里落下几个短暂的吻，收获后者逐渐短促的呼吸。魔王的手掌抚过他作品的皮肤，注意到蛇在他的手掠过腹部时反常地绷紧了身体。路西法将这解读为紧张。

“你是个漂亮的小家伙。”他安抚道，那只往下摸索的手抓握住仆从沉睡的性器，有技巧地揉弄起来。“如果我见过你，蛇，我会记住你。你不太爱在集会上发言，是不是？或者说，你从那时就开始迟到。”

他笑着用了点力气，克蠕戾低低地叫了一声。想阻止他的动作，但最后识相地收回了手。

“如果是那样，你一定错过了很多。”路西法在他耳边低语。“有人告诉过你吗？在商讨完工作之后，我们会尽情享受肉体的乐趣。那是我们应得的馈赠。别伤心，亲爱的蛇。这次你没有错过。”他感觉到克蠕戾在他手里硬了起来。“事实上，我会给你更好的一切。放松，我会教你怎么做……”

红发的恶魔在最后一句话时，不知出于什么原因挪开了目光。但他没有做出任何反抗的举动。路西法拉过他的一只手，让克蠕戾握住已经半勃起的性器，而他则带着那只手慢慢地上下套弄。“有点发热，是不是？摸摸它，感受它在你手里。这说明你做得很好，明白了吗？”

克蠕戾点了点头。路西法于是松开了手。“继续。”他用一种教导的语气说。“不过，再快一些。记得挤压它。”

蛇照做了。他做得很生硬，就像手和阴茎都不属于他一样。这也没错。它们现在属于路西法。他是他的造物，而后者只是在检阅成果。

他按照路西法吩咐的那样玩弄他自己，阴茎前端的小孔里淌出一点稀薄的前液，觉察到这一点，克蠕戾望向他的主人。路西法没让他停下。于是他继续。很快，他感到下腹深处一阵收紧，一种甘美的感受沿着脊梁爬了上来。前液分泌得更多，沿着他的指缝往下淌进会阴处。他忍不住想要更多，想要追寻那种感受，为他新诞生的渴望寻找一个回答。

路西法拉住了他的手腕。“好了，松开。”他说。“我们都不希望这么快就结束。”

他摸了摸克蠕戾汗湿的前额，把一缕卷发拨开。对后者没来得及掩藏的失望表情有点忍俊不禁。“把这些抹到这里。”他引导克蠕戾的手刮下龟头上的黏液，把它们涂抹到臀缝中央，在穴口附近熟稔地按压。“你做得很好。”路西法吻了吻他仆从的眉心。

他以前确实就是这么做的。路西法看着蛇在他身下逐渐放松警惕。当他还是晨星的时候，他会这么对待他感兴趣的追随者。他们对他的垂青甘之若饴，恨不得把一切都献给他，只为了让他多关注自己一些。

晨星是一个完美的情人，正如他是一位完美的天使。他对他眼前的伴侣呵护备至。他会亲吻他们，称呼他们“我亲爱的天使”“我可爱的朋友”，直到对方被这种近乎可怕的善意吞没，从而自惭形秽地愈加崇拜他。

而现在，他没有任何东西需要证明，也没有任何善意亟待给予。

他可以做 **任何事** 。

**创造的前提是毁灭。** 他想起这尚且新鲜的发现。他已经从克蠕戾身上得到了肯定——关于他在天上的那一套仍然有用的肯定。这些技巧，温柔的轻言细语，以及赞美和恰到好处的幽默，依旧可以攻破对方的防备，让他面前的造物为他所用。

也许这条蛇也没那么特别。路西法想道。他也想要被爱，或者爱的替代品所充盈。他最终也会成为那些狂热的声音中的一个。也许他唯一的不同就是他迟到了。

他将指节伸进蛇紧窄的穴口，四下摸索一番。这个动作使蛇一下子绞紧了肠壁，仿佛受到攻击。有一瞬间，路西法在克蠕戾眼睛里捕捉到了纯粹的恐惧。他紧接着注意到，他仆从的手攥着一块床单布料，用力到连小臂都在发抖。

“你在害怕。”他说。这只是一个判断，先前的证明已经结束，他不打算为安抚克蠕戾的情绪做出任何举动。“你害怕什么，蛇？”

他将手指强行加到了两根，蛇的身体拼命抗拒，那些肠肉紧绷绷地被撑开，继而推挤着入侵的异物。

克蠕戾摇了摇头。

“你害怕我会对你做的事。”路西法说，手指剪动着扩开为他自己准备的甬道。他用力将两指分开，迫使克蠕戾无法合拢他身体上的洞口。“你害怕我会从里面撕碎你吗？现在我可以摸到你的内脏，亲爱的蛇。你完好无损的一切。”

克蠕戾露出一个试图辩解什么的表情。路西法看着他的嘴唇分离牙齿，但最终什么都说不出来。

他不喜欢这种小小的挫折。像一种不言自明的拒绝。谁会被自己的造物拒绝?

于是，他在他仆从的身体里伸出了指爪。

一阵意料之中的剧烈挣扎。他狠狠地压住蛇的肩膀，确保后者哪里都去不了。“你不该乱动。”他说，像对盔甲上一处不听话的搭扣说话。“你会自己撕裂你自己，以及，我没有 **允许** 你这么做。”

那蛇于是勉强安静下来，颤抖着用柔软脆弱的肠肉包裹他主人尖锐的利爪。路西法用爪尖不那么重地抓挠了一下克蠕戾的内壁，后者几乎弹跳起来。这让他想发笑。

“再试着绞紧我。”他恢复了之前温和的语调。“试试看，蛇，我们看看会发生什么。”

他边说边抽送他的指节。故意往上顶弄抠挖，直到看见蛇平坦的小腹被他粗糙的指节顶得微微凸起。在某一次，他弄伤了克蠕戾。蛇的血细细地溢出来。路西法注意到这一点，于是他拔出他的指爪，将那血滴在仆从的脸上。暗红的液滴滚下克蠕戾的颧骨，划出一道伤口似的痕迹。

“如果这是你害怕的事。”路西法说。“那么它已经发生过了。”

然后他进入了他的造物。后者已经不可能再反抗他，现在他能肯定这一点。一切都顺理成章。当他使用他的仆从时，他能在那双蛇的眼睛里看到之前那点温存残余下来的希望。

这使路西法感到有趣。就好像对方相信，在某个时刻，他会重新找回那种态度，扮演晨星，一个责怪他集会迟到的高级长官，一个懂得亲吻与爱抚的撒拉弗。这种信任毫无缘由，也许与天堂没什么关联。这就是为什么克蠕戾如此特殊，他想道。这条蛇设法保留了某些原始的东西，自己却不知道它们的致命之处。

于是他啃咬他，弄伤他，然后再弄伤他的伤口。路西法这么做的时候内心平静，他相信别人也会这么做。任何造物主都会这么做。就连爱也是一种暴力。而此刻，在克蠕戾身上，他理解了一切暴力。

“ **我为你骄傲。** ”他在这晚一遍遍告诉他的造物。“ **我为你骄傲。** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这篇里讨论了一些我比较关心的问题。

**Author's Note:**

> “我又看见一位天使从天降下，手里拿着无底坑的钥匙和一条大链子。他捉住那龙，就是古蛇，又叫魔鬼，也叫撒旦，把他捆绑一千年，扔在无底坑里，将无底坑关闭，用印封上，使他不得再迷惑列国。……”  
> ——《新约·启示录》第20章第1-3节


End file.
